


ajakan

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Seolah pikiran Lovino terbaca, tahu-tahu musik berubah menjadi pelan.





	ajakan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: AU.

Iris hijau Erika asyik memandang lautan manusia di hadapannya. Mereka bergerak ke kanan dan kiri dengan kompak disertai warna beragam dari setelan yang mereka kenakan saling bersatu padu. Sesekali ada di antara mereka yang melompat, sesekali ada pula yang menjatuhkan diri untuk ditangkap. Yang pasti, semuanya bergerak kompak sesuai dengan irama musik yang mengentak-entak.

"Hei."

Erika mengalihkan pandangannya. Rupanya Lovino yang memanggil. Pemuda itu menyodorkankan sebuah gelas berisi air mineral. Gadis itu menerimanya sambil mengucap, "Terima kasih."

Lovino mengangguk singkat. Kini matanya ikut mengamati apa yang Erika amati. Gadis itu melihat apa dari kerumunan manusia yang asyik menari begini, sih? Kalau musiknya pelan sih Lovino oke-oke saja, kalau musiknya mengentak-entak begini?

Seolah pikiran Lovino terbaca, tahu-tahu musik berubah menjadi pelan. Beberapa orang keluar dari kerumunan, lalu digantikan oleh orang lain. Dansa berpasangan dengan musik pelan dimulai.

Lovino menelan ludah.

"Lovino."

Namanya dipanggil. "Ya?"

"Kamu mau dansa sama kau?"

Sebentar, sebentar. Kenapa dia yang diajak?


End file.
